


One day I won't be there when you fall

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: 300 words. No plot. Fluff.





	One day I won't be there when you fall

They were sitting in the booth of an old rusty pick-up on their way to the nearest hospital. Scully was sitting with her back straight trying not to knock her head on the high walls of the box. She had insisted that he lay his head in her lap. She was holding him tightly so he wouldn’t slide down and risk aggravating his condition.

“I’m sorry I ruined your weekend, Scully,” he sighed.

“Oh, Mulder,” she threaded her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. “Don’t be. It wasn’t anything grand.”

“What do you mean?” he made weird contortions to try and catch her eyes.

“Nothing,” she abruptly snapped.

He frowned and took a sudden interest in the fluffly clouds in the deep blue sky. Scully took a long breath and rolled her shoulders to ease the kinks in her back.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to…” she tried to apologise.

“’s okay. Don’t worry.”

He looked up again and tried to reach her face with his injured hand. He winced when he realised his mistake. Scully smiled in sympathy and helped him reinstall his makeshift bandage on the large gash in his palm. It had bled a lot earlier and it felt numb now. She had tried to stop the bleeding as best as she could but her partner needed to go to the hospital as soon as possible.

Mulder had tried keeping the complaining to a low level but now it was starting to itch and throb painfully. She noticed his discomfort and tried to distract him as she could.

“I had a date tonight.”

She almost saw his ears pricking up.

“Please do tell,” he teased.

She pinched his nose and grinned.

“Nosy!”

He giggled and closed his eyes.

“I’m really sorry you can’t attend Scully. I wish I wouldn’t have tried climbing that ladder now.”

“You’re too stubborn for your own good, Fox Mulder,” she lectured him.

He scrunched up his nose seemingly used to this reproach.

“One day I won’t be there when you fall.”

He opened his eyes.

“You wouldn’t be able to leave me now, Dana Scully. How would you lead your life without the X-Files? Or even… without me?” he replied mischievously.


End file.
